That night visit
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: *Spoliers* To Phoenix is ...  This takes place between Tsubasa losing to Ryuuga and Phoenix's identitiy being revealed.    Ginga's not feeling well before his battle with Reiji, but who comes to vist him to make him feel better that night. . . ?


That night visit. . . .

*Spoliers* To Phoenix is ...  
>This takes place between Tsubasa losing to Ryuuga and Phoenix's identitiy being revealed.<p>

Ginga's not feeling well before his battle with Reiji, but who comes to vist him to make him feel better that night. . . ? Phoenix, that's who!

* * *

><p>Betareader: StarSapphireWolf (Thank you! I'll be enternally your Best fan!)<p>

* * *

><p>Ginga, Kyouya, Madoka and the others were walking back to the hotel, their footsteps being all that was heard.<br>Kyouya, who was still shocked from the recent match where Tsubasa lost, said, "Tsubasa, even though he was able to counter L-drago, he still-" Kyoya was abuptly cut of as Ginga broke out in a coughing fit, everyone turned to Ginga all with worried looks.  
>Madoka asked, "Ginga! Are you okay?"<p>

With a flash of a fake smile Ginga replied, "Yeah I'm fine, it was most likely something in the air." He said, somehow trying hiding the pain of the coughing fit. Kyouya, seeing though this act, came to Ginga's side as well.

"Well you don't sound like it, Ginga. You've put alot into battling recently."  
>Ginga nodded in agreement and said, "No . . . I'm fine. whatcha mea-" Before Ginga could finish, the pain got to him and started coughing again, but slightly harder than before.<p>

"Okay Ginga, that settles it. . . . You're going down with something, so you better go to bed before it gets worse, remember last time?" Madoka, now also seeing though Ginga's act, replied startling Ginga of the cold he had some months ago.  
>Kenta joined in on the effort to get Ginga to get some rest, "You've been battling since Battle Bladers began! So you'll need to rest tonight!" Ginga nodded in defeat and headed to his hotel room, with all the battles going on, the Dark Neblua's plans . . . one would need the night off just to comprehend the problems of recent events . . . and then there's Phoenix. Ginga, ever since his battle with Phoenix, was wondering who the person behind that mask was. Ginga sighed as he changed into some recently gained night clothes and then fell on the bed and muttered, "My head is pounding and my lungs feel like sand paper. . . ." A knock on the door stopped his wondering mind from thinking, Ginga lifted his head that felt as heavy as a ton of bricks and weakly said, "Who is it?" Ginga paused and heard Kyouya behind the door and said, "Come in, Kyouya." Responding to Ginga's words, Kyouya, in what seemed to be a lion-like all-in-one pajama, came into the room as the door squeeked and eventually closed itself.<p>

"Ginga. . . . How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Ginga lied, hoping that Kyouya would miss the lie.

However, when concerned, the lion blader could see though anyone's mind. Kyouya walked up to Ginga and placed the top of his gloveless hand on Ginga's forehead and flinched, shocked by Ginga's temprature and said, "Ginga! You've got a high fever! I'll get Madoka!"  
>Ginga grabbed Kyouya's pajama's "tail" and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine in the morning. . . ." Kyouya reluctently did as said and didn't get Madoka, so he went to his room.<p>

For ten minuntes Ginga lay in the bed, constantly trying to be comfortable in the process until the point where he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Well done Ginga you've shown me your strenth. . . ." Phoenix the took out the counter he had and transfered the 48,000 points that Ginga had lost, giving Ginga the ability to enter battle bladers and disappeared just as fast has had came.

*End flashback*

* * *

><p>Ginga awoke by the sounds of footsteps, he weakly opened his golden-brown eyes and tried not to make a sound. As the door opened Ginga noticed that Phoenix made the sound and quietly whispered, "Why are you here, Phoenix?" Phoenix didn't notice Ginga's whispered question and slipped, what seemed to be, a photo under the pillow which Ginga was using and gently tiptoed out until. . . .<p>

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix then turned around and said through his mask, "Ginga, you're awake?" Ginga tried to sit up but was stopped by Phoenix who said, "No, don't waste your energy." Phoenix sighed grateful that Ginga listened, then placed his hand on to Ginga's forehead too, just like Kyouya. He flinched at how hot Ginga was and said, "Kyouya wasn't kidding, you have a really terrible fever. . . . How do you feel?" Ginga didn't reply, but the look on the poor blader's face said all; 'Like a volcano in the middle of the sun. . . .' Phoenix almost smirked at Ginga's expression but held back knowing it was not the time for it, and then turned to leave until Ginga spoke up.

"Wait, Phoenix, I want to ask you someth-" the fever started to catch up to Ginga as he started coughing again, so hard that people could hear it from the first floor, however, unlike earlier coughing fits that day, this one wasn't going to stop as fast. Phoenix turned and dashed back to the blader and started to rub Ginga's back, which was successful to ease the coughing. Ginga smiled as he got back to a comfortable posture on the bed and as Phoenix walked out Ginga wispered, "Thank you, Phoenix. . . ." Phoenix, despite the mask, was smiling as he left the room. After awhile Ginga turned on a small light in the room and pulled out the photo and almosted started crying. The picture which showed a 2-week old child with it's father, but what Ginga missed was that the 2-week old child was himself and that Phoenix just gave him the answer to a question that Ginga asked after his victory against Phoenix: Who Phoenix really was. . . .

The end...

* * *

><p>Star: I could cry now!<p>

Light: Well that Star is... strange for you Star...

Star: But not the first time...

Light: I know...

Lugia(Pokemon):*Telephthy* but still even I cried!


End file.
